dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: BGM Collection
Dragon Ball Z: BGM Collection (ドラゴンボールZ BGMコレクション, Doragon Bōru Zetto BGM Korekushon) is a three disc CD soundtrack set of the BGM (background music) from the anime Dragon Ball Z done by series composer Shunsuke Kikuchi. It was released by Columbia Records on February 22, 2006 in Japan only. Album Information This set features the background music and theme songs found in the five disc Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z: Great Complete Collection set, as well some background music and theme song produced for the later part of the TV series and movies 10-13 that came after the Great Complete Collection was released. Track listing Disc One #CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA(TVサイズ) CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (TV Saizu)/CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (TV Size) #プロローグ&サブタイトル1 Purorōgu & Sabutaitoru wan/Prologue & Subtitle 1 #かつてない恐怖 Katsutenai Kyôfu/Fear Unfelt Before #あの世でファイト! Ano yo de Faito!/Fight on in the Other World! #孫悟飯とピッコロ大魔王 Son Gohan to Pikkoro Daimaô/Son Gohan and Demon King Piccolo #CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA(Variations) #ブリッジ・コレクション Burijji Korekushon/Bridge Collection #サイヤ人来たる!! Saiyajin Kitaru!!/Saiyans are Coming!! #天下分け目の超決戦!! Tenka Wakeme no Chô Kessen!!/Super Deciding Battle to Divide Heaven from Earth!! #悟飯のテーマ Gohan no Theme/Theme of Gohan #嗚呼,修行の日々 Ah, Shugyô no Hibi/Alas, the Days of Training #暗雲うずまくナメック星 An'un Uzumaku Namekku Hoshi/Dark Clouds Swirling Over Namek Star #間にあえ!!ななつのドラゴンボール Mani Ae!! Nanatsu no Dragonbōru/Make it in Time!! The Seven Dragon Balls #恐怖のギニュー特戦隊 Kyôfu no Ginyū Tokusentai/The Fearsome Ginyu Special Task Force #怪物フリーザVS伝説の超サイヤ人 Kaibutsu Furīza Vs. Densetsu no Sūpā Saiyajin/The Monster Freeza Vs. the Super Saiyan of Legend #消えるナメック星と希望 Kieru Namekku Hoshi to Kibô/Namek Star and Hope Vanish #でてこい とびきりZENKAIパワー!(TVサイズ) Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Pawā! (TV Saizu)/Come Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power! (TV Size) #SUITS DRAGON BALL Z ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS DRAGON BALL Z /Dragon Ball Z Suites Dragon Ball Z #SUITSこの世で一番強いヤツ ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Kono yo de Ichiban Tsuyoi Yatsu/Dragon Ball Z Suites The Strongest in This World #戦(I・KU・SA)(MOVIEサイズ) Ikusa (I-KU-SA) (Movie Saizu)/Battle (Movie Size) #SUITS地球まるごと超決戦 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Chikyū Marugoto Chô Kessen/Dragon Ball Z Suites Super Deciding Battle for the Whole Earth #まるごと(MOVIEサイズ) Marugoto (Movie Saizu)/The Whole World (Movie Size) #SUITS超(スーパー)サイヤ人だ孫悟空 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Chô Saiyajin da Son Gokū/Dragon Ball Z Suites Son Goku the Super Saiyan #「ヤ」なことには元気玉!!(MOVIEサイズ) "Ya" na Koto ni wa Genki-Dama!! (Movie Saizu)/There’s A Genki-Dama In Bad Things!! (Movie Size) #SUITSとびっきりの最強対最強 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Tobikkiri no Saikyô tai Saikyô/Dragon Ball Z Suites The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest #とびっきりの最強対最強(MOVIEサイズ) Tobikkiri no Saikyô tai Saikyô (Movie Saizu)/The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest (Movie Size) Disc Two #CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA(インストゥルメンタル) CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Insuturumentaru)/CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Instrumental) #未来からきた少年 Mirai Karakita Shônen/The Boy from the Future #人造人間 街へ… Jinzôningen Machi e.../The Artificial Humans go to Town #阻止せよ!セルの完全体 Soshise Yo! Seru no Kanzen Karada/Prevent It! Cell's Perfect Body #死を呼ぶセルゲーム Shi wo Yobu Seru Gēmu/The Cell Game Which Calls Forth Death #大団円~もうひとつの結末 Ōdan'en~Mô Hitotsu no Ketsumatsu/All's Well That Ends Well: One More Conclusion #さよなら戦士たち Sayonara Senshi-tachi/Goodbye Warriors #SUITS激突!!100億パワーの戦士たち ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Gekitotsu!! 100 Oku Pawā no Senshi-tachi/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Clash! 10 Billion Power Warriors #HERO(キミがヒーロー)(MOVIEサイズ) HERO (Kimi ga Hīrō) (Movie Saizu)/Hero (You’re The Hero) (Movie Size) #SUITS極限バトル!!三大超サイヤ人 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Kyokugen Batoru!! Sandai Sūpā Saiyajin/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Extreme Battle!! The Three Super Saiyans #GIRIGIRI-世界極限-(MOVIEサイズ) GIRIGIRI—Sekai Kyokugen-- (Movie Saizu)/At the Brink: The Earth’s Limit (Movie Size) #SUITS燃えつきろ!!熱戦・烈戦・超激戦 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Moe Tsukiro!! Nessen, Retsusen, Chôgekisen/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Burn Up!! Hot, Fierce, Super Violent Fight #バーニング・ファイト-熱戦・烈戦・超激戦-(MOVIEサイズ) Bāningu Faito—Nessen-Ressen-Chôgekisen--(Movie Saizu)/Burning Fight: A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle (Movie Size) #SUITS銀河ギリギリ!!ぶっちぎりの凄い奴 ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Ginga GiriGiri!! Bucchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES The Galaxy Last Moment!! A Phenomenally Awesome Guy #銀河を超えてライジング・ハイ(MOVIEサイズ) Ginga wo Koete, Rising High (Movie Saizu)/Surpass the Galaxy, Rising High (Movie Size) Disc Three #WE GOTTA POWER(TVサイズ) WE GOTTA POWER (TV Saizu)/We Gotta Power (TV Size) #プロローグ&サブタイトル2 Purorōgu & Sabutaitoru Tzū/Prologue & Subtitle 2 #ニューヒーロー登場 New Hero Tôjô/Enter a New Hero #Angel #再開!天下一武道会 Saikai! Tenkaichi Budôkai/Reunion! Tenkaichi Budokai #WE GOTTA POWER(インストゥルメンタル) WE GOTTA POWER (Insuturumentaru)/We Gotta Power (Instrumental) #僕達は天使だった(インストゥルメンタル) Boku-tachi wa Tenshi Datta (Insuturumentaru)/We use to Be Angels (Instrumental) #戦いの時,ふたたび Tatakai no Toki Futatabi/The Time for Battle is Here Again #明日を信じて… Ashita wo Shinjite.../Believe in Tomorrow... #やっぱり最強孫悟空!! Yappari Saikyô Son Gokū!!/Son Goku is the Strongest After all! #僕達は天使だった(TVサイズ)(影山ヒロノブ) Boku-tachi wa Tenshi Datta(TV Saizu)/We use to Be Angels (TV Size) #SUITS危険なふたり!超(スーパー)戦士はねむれない ban DoragonbōruZetto SUITS Kiken na Futari!! Sūpā Senshi Hanemurenai/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Danger!! The Super Warrior Can't Rest #奇蹟のビッグ・ファイト(MOVIEサイズ) Kiseki no Biggu Faito (Movie Saizu)/Astounding Big Fight (Movie Size) #SUITS超(スーパー)戦士撃破!!勝つのはオレだ ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Sūpā Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu no wa Ore da/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Super Warriors Crushed!! I'll Be the Winner #ドラゴンパワー∞(むげんだい)(MOVIEサイズ) Doragon Pawā Mugendai (Movie Saizu)/Dragon Power Infinite (Movie Size) #SUITS復活のフュージョン!!悟空とベジータ ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Fukkatsu no Fyūshon!! Gokū to Bejīta/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Rebirth of the Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta #最強のフュージョン(MOVIEサイズ) Saikyô no Fyūshon (Movie Size)/The Strongest Fusion (Movie Size) #SUITS龍拳爆発!!悟空がやらねば誰がやる ban Doragon Bōru Zetto SUITS Ryūken Bakuhatsu!! Gokū ga Yaraneba Darega Yaru/DRAGON BALL Z SUITES Ryuken Explosion!! If Goku Doesn't do it, Who Will #俺がやらなきゃ誰がやる(MOVIEサイズ) Ore ga Yaranakya Darega Yaru (Movie Saizu)/If I Don't Do It Who Will (Movie Size) Song Credits Unless stated, all tracks were written and composed by Shunsuke Kikuchi. Disc One 1. Hironobu Kageyama 17. Manna 20. Hironobu Kageyama 22. Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy 24. Hironobu Kageyama 26. Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy Disc Two All vocal tracks by Hironobu Kageyama & Yuka Disc Three All vocal tracks by Hironobu Kageyama Category:Music Category:Background Music Category:Albums Category:Dragon Ball media